Reichenbach Falls
by MoniBolis
Summary: The real reason why Cuddy didn't go to the funeral *Spoilers for the series finale* ONE SHOT


_**Spoilers for the series finale!**_

* * *

It was early in the morning when Lucas Douglas came back from a late night working on a case.

He opened the door of his home and step in very tired. He put his briefcase on the hallway.

- Hi Lucas –

- Hi Rachel –

- Look! My mom fixed my back pack – the little girl showed with proud the Little Pony back pack.

- We can get you a new one –

- No, this is my lucky one –

- Okay – Lucas leaned to kiss Rachel on her forehead – Have you eaten breakfast yet? –

- I was about to –

- Let's go –

Lucas took Rachel back to the kitchen were breakfast was served.

- Good morning, Mr. Douglas – The nanny said.

- Good morning, Maria – The detective responded – and here is my boy –

- Daddy! –

Lucas picked up the year and half baby from the high chair. – Hey little man –

- Yu juce –

- What? –

- He's saying that's your juice – Rachel clarified what her little brother was saying.

- Oh – Lucas put the baby back on his chair. – I like orange juice – he took the glass.

- Where is Lisa? –

- In the master bedroom – the nanny answered – She seems upset –

- Thanks –

* * *

Lucas walked in to their room. Lisa was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

- Are you okay? –

- House's funeral is tomorrow –

- Oh…_that_ – Lucas said indifferent. He lay down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

- I know you didn't like him, but he's dead. House didn't believe in funerals but I think should go –

- Ha – Lucas laughed.

- What the hell is so funny? – Cuddy wasn't pleased by Lucas' attitude.

- I think Cher and House will have fun with the cockroaches after we are all dead and gone –

- What? – Cuddy got up

- C'mon House was shot, he was in several car accidents, he overdosed a couple of times, he electrocuted himself… –

The Private Eye put his hands under his head and smiled.

- They fund the body! –

- A conveniently burn body impossible to id by his friends –

- The coroner checked the dental records! –

- And House had a long history of changing records, files and test results for his benefit…in this case not going to prison was a great benefit –

- You're crazy – Cuddy crossed her arms – Wilson saw him inside the warehouse when it collapse because of the fire –

- By the way…how did that fire started? –

- I don't know a short cut –

- There was no power on the building –

Cuddy walked around the room – He was doing cocaine. If he was inhaling or injecting it, he used a lighter and unintentionally started the fire –

- The drug paraphernalia was found on the second floor, the fire started on the first floor –

Cuddy frowned – How did you know that? –

- I asked a friend to let me read the report – Lucas yawned

Cuddy stared at him.

- What? You were upset, I wanted to help you and I thought it was suspicious –

- No!...you're wrong – Cuddy said – What about the fire marshal, would he declare it intentional or something? –

- All that paperwork for a junkies and a property that isn't worth anything? No way, at most he'll declare it suicide – Lucas explained. – I can show you the report –

- No – Cuddy insisted – House can not live without practicing medicine –

- Did he ever tell you that story about an old man in Japan that it was so wise that doctors went to him for help? –

- The reason he became a doctor –

- But House doesn't need the title or the hospital –

- Wait, what about Wilson? And his mom? He wouldn't do this to them –

- Uhm…maybe Wilson knows or he'll know soon –

- No – Cuddy shook her head – It too crazy! He wouldn't do it –

- Lisa, you met House in colleague where he cheated, not because he needed it, but because he could –

- But…this –

- Think about it, he faked brain cancer to get in a drug trial, he was in rehab but still getting drugs, he has used fake names, forced signatures. All he needs is a colorful disguise and he's a Batman villain –

Cuddy sat down again.

- You know? I never like the story where Sherlock Holmes dies on the Reichenbach Falls, just to come back later…it was silly – He noticed Cuddy body language – Are you okay? –

She suddenly got up – He did it, didn't he? – she came to the realization.

- That's my honest and professional detective opinion –

- That son of a bitch! I'm not going to his fake funeral –

- Good for you –

Cuddy walked to the bed and sat next to Lucas and kissed him – I love having my own detective –

- And I'm good one. Last night I solved a case, I deserved a good nap –

- But make sure to wake up early to pick up Rachel from school –

- Okay –

Cuddy got up, but Lucas was holding her hand

- What? –

- I missed you last night –

- So? –

- I reeeeally missed you last night –

- You want sex? – Cuddy smiled

- Those skirts Lisa, they kill me –

- I'm going to be late for work–

- So be late – Lucas softly rubbed her hand with his thumb

- You said that you deserve a nap –

- But I realize that I solved two cases – He raised his eyebrows - Don't I get something more for that?

Cuddy bit her lip for a moment – Let me close the door – She closed the door and came back to the bed.

**The end.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

I know I said "Casual" was the last one, but…Did you see the finale? I thought it was funny, I get that Shore was going for a Sherlock homage, but for me, it felt like the "Melrose Place" finale where Amanda did the same thing. It was fun.

Anyway…at least I made sure to make Cuddy happy on my fics.

**Leave me a review.**

**Visiti my webcomic Detective Fausto**

**And bye, bye :)**


End file.
